Oprah Feldman (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Oprah Yasmin Feldman is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soulcalibur III, and has returned in Soulcalibur: Battles of the Ages, Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Journey to the Abyss, Soulcalibur V, and Soulcalibur Endless Rage.'' Physical appearance Oprah has green eyes and curly, blonde hair. She has long hair with two curls at the front (Fairy Curls). In Soul Calibur III, she has short hair with curls at the front, similar to Viola's from Soul Calibur V. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Oprah's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Oprah wields a green version of Foundation. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Oprah wields a green version of Raimei. Fighting Style Oprah always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Oprah throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Oprah punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Oprah's outfit consists of green dress consisting of a spiderweb shaped bustier and a long skirt with a slit on the right side and white spiderweb designs and green sandals. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a different outfit. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III, but the length of her dress is below the ankle. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Oprah Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Curly Sides (10,18) Mid Torso: Scale Bustier (06,19) Upper Legs: Ethnic Skirt (14,19) Feet: Prayer Shoes (14,19) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 10,18 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 20,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Trivia *Oprah's rivals are Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, and Hwang. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Oprah's Weapon Pose.jpg 100 2784.JPG 100 2785.JPG 100 2786.JPG 100 2787.JPG 100 2789.JPG Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-13h54m51s6.png|Oprah wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-13h55m06s81.png|Oprah wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-13h55m24s77.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-13h55m31s128.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-13h56m38s37.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-13h56m48s119.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-13h56m59s9.png|Oprah wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters